


Freaks and Geeks [Lawlight Highschool au]

by applejuicelover69



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Angst, Bottom L (Death Note), Cheating, Closeted Character, Dominant L (Death Note), Dominant Yagami Light, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Power Bottom L (Death Note), Teen Romance, Top Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuicelover69/pseuds/applejuicelover69
Summary: [Lawlight Highschool au]Light Yagami is a bright young man, starting off his sophomore year at a new high school. He is desperate to build a new reputation, having been considered an undateable nerd at his previous school. L Lawliet is a gifted student, but a social outcast. His peers see him as weird and off-putting, so he spends most of his time alone. L and Light soon cross paths, and L instantly sees through Light's obvious ploy for popularity. They grow to hate each other. Eventually, they are forced to interact as they must collaborate on a project for class. etc etc etc
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. 1

A/N: Hey! So in this AU, L and Light attend high school, the death note does not exist, and therefore Light is never Kira. Now that we have that out of the way, enjoy the fic! Also, for the sake of simplicity, they will be attending an american-style high school (because that's what I know best!). Thanks for reading!!

\-- Light's POV --

Light flipped through his schedule and copied down his classes in his planner with a shaky hand. His dad had insisted on driving him to school, even though he had just gotten his license and was fully capable of driving himself. He resented this. Although he knew his dad meant no harm, he despised the idea that his classmates would see him getting dropped off by his father. He shuddered at the thought that on his very first day he would once again be labeled a loser. Light cleared his throat and motioned towards the curb.

"I'll walk from here, thanks." He muttered as he shoved his planner into his bag. His father nodded, pulling over. As Light cracked open the passenger door, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. 

"Son I'm proud of you but... Please try your best here." Light looked back at his dad, who glanced down before their eyes could meet. Light knew his father didn't doubt his academic excellence, for Light always succeeded in that field. Still, this large public school was a far cry from his previous school, a private preparatory academy. He would have to succeed socially, too. Light sighed.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll do what I can." He climbed out of the passenger seat, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. This year would be better, he thought to himself. He had already made a plan for himself. He figured that if he dumbed himself down a bit, reached out to the top few social circles, and struck up a relationship with someone popular, that he'd make it at this school. He wouldn't have to leave. No, he knew this year would be different. He could be someone likable, someone popular. He could create a new Light Yagami.

\-- L's POV --

L Lawliet sat beneath a tree on the school's front lawn, shielding his eyes from the sun. He watched as people filtered into the high school, chattering excitedly about the possibilities of the new year. He groaned to himself. These people were insufferable. He rifled through his backpack for a book to kill the time, and then, upon finding it, leaned back against the trunk of the tree. He flipped through the pages, but was soon interrupted. 

"Hiya L! Did you finish the summer reading for English?" He looked over his book to find Misa Amane. She was clad in her cheerleading uniform in the school's colors, red and gold. 

"Cheerleading starting already, Amane?" L asked, deadpan, as he looked back down at his book. 

"Yes! We had practice this morning at 7 am sharp! This year I'm the flier because- hey wait L did you do the reading??" She asked, cocking her head ever so slightly. 

"Don't kid yourself, Amane. I believe I tested out of every class you're currently taking. Though I've read nearly every required reading this school has to offer, I will not entertain you today, Misa. I know you wouldn't have approached me if not for answers on an assignment you did not yet complete. Am I wrong, Amane?" He asked, glancing up from his reading. Misa crossed her arms, turning away from L with a huff. He shook his head and continued reading. Just like everyone else at this school, she was incompetent. 


	2. 2

\-- Light's POV --

Light crossed the front lawn, staring straight ahead. He paid no mind to the groups of giggling girls, the boys riding skateboards by the stairwell, or the boy reading a book in the shade of an oak tree. He was determined to look confident and collected, to be noticed but not stick out. His heart pounded as he pushed open the doors to the school. The hallways were flooded with people. He glanced down at a slip of paper in his hand that showed his locker number, and read each passing number as he walked briskly by. As he strode through the halls, he saw crowds of unknown faces. They all spoke amongst themselves, carefree. Light made mental notes of each group, racking up a long list of faces in his mind. This school was a lot bigger than he thought it would be. It could be hard to become popular.

Still, as Light worked his way through the crowd, several curious students noticed that they hadn't seen his face before. Some hushed their conversations as he passed, scanning from his blonde hair to his shiny black shoes. He was new. He was exciting. More than one person noticed this, and they, too, made a mental note of Light Yagami.

Light arrived at his locker, number 304. He fumbled with the padlock as he entered his school-sanctioned code. He taped up his schedule, then put away his bookbag. His first class was advanced biology, so he grabbed his textbook before closing his locker. Upon hearing the metal clang of the locker shutting, Light was alarmed to find a face barely a foot away from his own.

"Um, h-hello?" He stuttered, startled.

"Oh Hi! I'm Touta Matsuda! Are you new here?" The boy said, with a bright smile. His large, dark eyes crinkled at the sides.

"Hi, yes. I just transferred from Kingston Prep. I'm a sophomore, Light Yagami." He held out his hand to the boy in front of him, shifting awkwardly as he held the heavy textbook under his arm. Matsuda shook his hand enthusiastically, eyes widening when he saw the textbook.

"Advanced Biology?!? I thought you said you were a sophomore?? I'm in that class and it's my senior year! You must be smart huh..." Matsuda said loudly. While Light was thankful for the interaction, he could sense several heads turning towards his direction. Matsuda seemed nice, but he was awfully loud.

"Yes, I guess I'm fairly smart. So I'm guessing you have this class first as well?" Light asked. Matsuda nodded. "Can we walk together, then? I don't know my way around just yet." Matsuda accepted and smiled brightly. The boys walked down the hall together towards their first class.

\-- L's POV --

L sat under the great oak tree well into first period. He was not too keen on attending classes, for he assumed he already knew what each of his classes had to teach him. Instead, he finished his book and headed towards the cafeteria. As he was swiping an apple, he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Mr.Lawliet?" A familiar voice boomed behind him. L winced, and turned to find the vice-principal standing in front of him. "I thought even you wouldn't skip class on the first day." L shrugged, slipping the apple into his bag behind his back. "I suggest you get moving, Lawliet. That is, unless you want detention for a week?"

L nodded. "My apologies Mr. Hale. I'll try harder to get to class next period." He smirked.

"No, L. I think I'll walk you to your first class." L smiled and nodded. They walked together in silence until they reached the classroom.

"Thanks, Mr.Hale. See you soon."

"Yes, L, I believe you will." Mr.Hale turned, only to look over his shoulder at the boy "You're a smart kid, just apply yourself. I know you can do better here if you just try." Hale turned and walked towards his office. As much as L hated to admit it, Mr.Hale was right. Yes, he hated this school, and nearly everyone in it, but he could be the top in his class if he tried. Perhaps he would start applying himself. L opened the door and walked into Advanced Biology. The classroom quieted as he entered. 

"You must be L. I'm glad you finally showed up." The teacher said, scowling. L shrugged. He scanned the classroom, and took the only empty seat, next to a boy he didn't recognize. The boy stuck his hand out with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Light Yagami. Nice to meet you!"


End file.
